


How to Save a Life

by cherrylouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Artist Zayn Malik, Businessman Harry, Businessman Harry Styles, Businessman Liam Payne, M/M, Multi, Teacher Louis, Teacher Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylouis/pseuds/cherrylouis
Summary: Louis works at a preschool where Harry's son attends. Harry is recently divorced. Mitch is the perfect boyfriend for Louis, Zayn is Louis's wingman, Niall is a newlywed, and Liam is the fun uncle. Harry is under Louis's charm, but Louis is too oblivious to notice.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson/Mitch Rowland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! i hope you enjoy this fic :)

Louis is precious.

Harry was bringing his son Aden to his first day of preschool, and as expected, all of the mothers were ogling him in his white button down, black blazer, and dark green dress pants.

And there, at the front door of the small preschool building, stood the cutest man Harry had ever seen. He wore a lilac sweater vest that swallowed up his small body over a tight cream colored t-shirt, paired with adorable light washed jeans which were distressed near his white converse covered feet. Harry began to approach him.

"Are you... Mr. Louis?" He questioned, towering over the young man.

"Yes, that's me!" He exclaimed with a smile. "Who's this little man?" He crouched down to Harry's son, grin wide. Harry was shocked to hear that the teacher had an accent as well, but brushed it off.

"I-I'm Aden." He looked up at his dad, hugging his leg and hiding behind it.

"It's okay, bubba, Mr. Louis is your new friend."

"Do you like to play with Legos, Aden? Or Barbies? We've got plenty of toys inside, if you'd like to go play while I talk to your daddy." He offered, holding a hand out to the small boy.

"Barbies?" He whispered excitedly, taking Louis's hand. Louis smiled, leading him inside. "Mhm. That's my niece, Teresa, she loves Barbies. Why don't you go make a new friend of her, hm?"

"Okay! Bye, daddy!" He hugged his dad's leg, grabbing his tin Spider-Man lunchbox from his hand before bouncing over to his labeled cubby to store it away. He then went to the Barbies, going to play with them.

Harry watched all of this with a fond smile. Louis was amazing with kids—Aden was usually shy!

"Sir? Uhm... hi."

Harry hadn't even noticed he was staring at Louis. How long? Jeez, get a grip, Styles. You just got a divorce, no crushes.

"Sorry, sorry. Zoned out. I'm exhausted."

"No, I completely understand! I just wanted you to have this." He held out a folder with 'Aden Styles' written in bubble letters, decorated with glitter and stickers of childrens' show characters.

"What's this for?"

"To store his crafts and schoolwork in. We give them to every student, each one is deforested different! I did them all myself." Louis stated proudly, his blue eyes shining as he looked at Harry.

"Very cute. So—what time do I pick him up? His mum didn't give me very much information."

"Well, if he's leaving before naptime, pickup is at 2. If he's leaving after, it's 3:30."

"3:30 then. His mom—"

"Don't worry, Mr. Styles. I talked to your wife."

"...Ex-wife."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! She told me you two were still married, I'm so sorry, I didn't—"

"Hey, relax, it's fine. Don't worry about it. She's... a bit upset over this, she probably just had a brain fart."

Louis giggled—Harry smiled, one side of his lip pulling up and some of his teeth showing.

"Well, I've got to go to work now. Do I need to sign any papers or anything?"

"Nope, you're all good," Louis grinned, "have a lovely day, Mr. Styles."

"You too, Mr..."

"Tomlinson. But just call me Louis. Or Lou."

"Okay... Lou." 

And with his farewell, Harry walked out to his sleek black car and got in, smiling during the entire drive to work.

He couldn't get Louis out of his head that day, not even during his important meeting with the head of his company.


End file.
